Undead Apocalypse 2: Apocalypse
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to RESIDENT EVIL. They made it out of the Hive, but now Racoon City is closed off, and they need get out before its destroyed. Demons, Undead, Umbrella, Chloe's new strand of mutation, and a slowly budding romance with Sam. Oh My.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville, or Supernatural, or Resident Evil: Apocalypse.**

Sequel to: Resident Evil.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Ravens Gate Bridge was the main entrance and exit to Raccoon City, which was why the traffic had been backed up for miles as everyone tried to run. All of the cars were abandoned now, their inhabitants having fled on foot to try and get to the bridge and get out of there. It looked just like every Apocalyptic movie Chloe had ever watched, and it also echoed the memories of the Apocalypses that Chloe had had to help save with the Justice League before they'd been murdered.

Chloe remembered Raccoon City from her previous visit to the place, but this wasn't anything as she remembered it.

As she and the others carefully, _silently_, walked down the streets, the blonde kept her gun trained ahead of her.

Those things-the undead-they were out there.

Even if they had yet to see any, she knew it was true.

The blonde lowered her head, clenching her jaw.

When she'd infiltrated the hive to try and steal the T-virus to expose Lex Luthor for what he truly was, the virus had already been stolen by a demon possessing a human host, and it was the demon who'd locked Chloe up and let loose the virus in with her. Chloe had her lungs _filled_ with the purest strands of the T-virus, and it was only because of her meteor power that she'd come back...normal.

She gulped.

Then again, she really _wasn't_ normal, was she?

Something had happened in the Hive, something she hadn't shared with anyone.

Somehow, she seemed to have bonded with the T-virus.

And somehow, that meant she had somehow bonded with the undead.

Oh, they weren't offering her cups of tea or worshipping the ground around her or even just ignoring her as they did their own race...but _twice_ now Chloe had managed to _connect_ with the virus inside of the undead and use it against them...rewire it so that the undead obeyed her. Fought for her. She'd been able to see the virus and change it somehow and the undead had turned on their own, destroying all those around her until they themselves had been destroyed by their own kind.

She gulped.

If Lex's scientists had conducted experiments on her after her recapture in the Hive-if they'd _realized_ she had that sort of ability-Lex would have never let her go this time. He'd always had an unhealthy fixation with her mutation, and she'd died too many different ways because of his fascinated curiosity as to if she would resurrect from _any_ death.

So far she'd proven that yes, she could, even if the resurrection times were different.

It scared her, though, to think of what Lex might do when he reviewed the tapes from the Hive and saw that she'd ingested two lung-fulls of the T-virus.

He'd want to recapture her.

Experiment on her some more.

Cut her up and see how inside was ticking now that the T-virus was inside.

Then again, she had the suspicion that Lex was dead.

And if some undead hadn't done it, Chloe's money was on Lana.

It was _Lana Luthor_ who had given Chloe and Lois the inside information about what was going on in Umbrella and had given Chloe everything she needed to infiltrate the Hive.

If Lana felt desperate and disgusted enough, Chloe didn't put it passed her to help her husband have an unfortunate accident.

Hearing a sound, Chloe turned, gun trained, to see someone slowly emerge from the shadows.

Her eyes widened. "_Mickey_?"

"Sonofabitch." Lois hissed, cocking her gun. "As if Raccoon City didn't have enough scumbags walking around _you're_ here too?"

"You know him?" Rain, one of the other survivors of the Hive asked, gun trained.

"Who is he?" Sam, the other survivor, asked.

Chloe frowned, lowering her gun. "Hey Mickey, what the hell is going on?"

He continued to come towards her. "Chloe...help...me..."

Her eyes narrowed. "What the fuck's going on Mickey?"

And that was when she noticed the large chunk of flesh bitten out of his neck.

"Fucking hell!" Rain noticed it at the same time. "He's infected!"

"Oh you've got to be screwing me." Lois whispered, eyes widening. "You means its _possible_ for you to get infected?"

He snarled and lunged at Chloe but she side-stepped him and kicked his back, sending him to the ground, before stepping down hard on him, keeping him pinned and secure.

"It's...the suit got...I can't...get out."

"The irony is so delicious." Chloe chuckled, shaking her head. "You can't get out."

"_Chloe_?" Sam asked, looking between them, frowning. "How can he still talk? What's going on?"

"I thought you'd realize this, being a friend of demons and all." Chloe sneered, looking up at him. "Mickey's meatsuit got infected, and the infection is tying him into his body. He can't get out." She shook her head. "He's losing the battle, and will soon just be another undead fucker."

"He's a _demon_?" Sam whispered, shocked.

"Shoot me." Mikey snarled. "Kill the suit! Free me!"

"The suit's already dead, baby." The blonde taunted him.

"Wait, when you say _demon _what exactly do you mean?" Rain wanted to know, eyes narrowed.

"Scum from hell that raise up and take possession of our bodies so they can do their dastardly deeds?" Lois supplied.

"Why do you think I was so accepting of the fact that Ruby's a demon, Sam? Why I didn't question your sanity?" Chloe asked, a little disappointed that he hadn't figured it out or at least suspected. "I've dealt with them before. More times than I would like to admit to, actually." Her eyes then widened in sudden realization and she turned her attention back to Mickey. "Does the offer still stand?"

He snarled, but nodded.

"Good." She shot him in the back of his head, his body going lax. The blonde then turned to the others. "Okay, I need to go to the mall over there. You should go on towards Ravens Gate Bridge without me. I'll catch up with you later."

"Fuck that." Lois snorted. "I'm coming with you."

Chloe turned to the others.

"I'm coming along too." Rain shrugged. "Call me crazy, but, hello, _demon_. I need to know more about this."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "We need to talk."

"Not right now we don't." Chloe replied, beginning to walk away towards the large mall complex down the block. "I'm going to be a little busy going to hell."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Walking into her apartment, Jill glanced at the board on her wall with the different newspaper clippings with her face on them. They all spoke of the S.T.A.R.S. officer who had been disgraced and suspended. They never said anything about her partner Leon, his death, or how Umbrella was involved in any of that. Of course not, Umbrella was always the godsend, never the devil.

She leaned forwards and turned on her police radio scanner, turning the dial slowly.

All the channels had chaos and confusion.

She'd tried to warn them, tried to tell them that this could happen.

But they hadn't believed her.

They'd left her in disgrace.

And now they were paying for it.

The raven-haired woman sat down on the bed, sighing, leaning forwards and resting her arms on her knees.

"_All officers or law enforcement personnel are required to report for duty assignments immediately_." The woman on the radio declared.

Jill stood immediately, having waited for this call.

She armed herself and headed out, making it to the police station in time to walk into the chaos and screams as police officers tried to handcuff _zombies_, and instead were getting their necks bitten off.

Pulling out her gun, she shot, people screaming and ducking as the undead fell, one bullet to their forehead.

"Hold your fire, it's Valentine!" Someone called.

"Valentine!" The chief yelled, coming towards her.

"They're infected." She told him calmly, checking her magazine.

"Somebody get this bitch away from me!" A guy handcuffed to a bench yelled as a hooker zombie (handcuffed to the opposite side of the bench) tried to best to lean forwards enough so she could bite him.

"I told you." Jill continued to tell the chief. "Shoot for the head." She then turned and shot, the zombie sagging to the ground. Jill then shot the handcuff on the man, breaking it.

He looked up at her in awe.

"I'm leaving town." She announced in a raised voice so everyone could hear. "I suggest you do the same."

And with that she walked away.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Let me get this straight." Sam frowned as Lois and Rain tied Chloe to a chair in the middle of the furniture store. "You think you can get in and out of hell."

"I don't _think_ I can." Chloe winced as the rope burned. "I know I can. I've done it before."

"Though, technically, she's only done it when she's died." Lois murmured, pulling off Chloe's boots and sticking her feet into a large, deep container filled with water.

"Died?" Rain looked up. "What are you talking about?"

"They don't know?" Lois blinked.

"Sam found out." Chloe took in a deep breath...the water was _cold_. "I haven't had the _time_ to mention it to Rain."

"Make time." The Latina declared, standing up. "Mention it."

"I'm a mutant. I come back alive when I get killed." Chloe summarized. "Of course, it's not instantaneous, so I have to go _somewhere_ while my mutation's gearing up for action."

"_Hell_." Sam frowned. "What have you _ever_ done to deserve-."

"I've killed people." She responded curtly. "And I'd do it again."

"They deserved it." Lois announced faithfully.

"Undead, demons, _mutants_..." Rain shook her head. "Is there _anything_ else I don't know of?"

"He's not a cop." Chloe motioned with her chin (since everything else was tied up) towards Sam. "He's a hunter, which means he hunts the supernatural."

Rain eyed him.

Sam cleared his throat. "And my last name's _Winchester_. Dean was my brother."

There was a pause as Rain eyed every single one of them before turning her gaze on Chloe.

"_Now_ am I up to speed?" The Latina wanted to know.

"As far as I know, yes." Chloe nodded.

"Okay, good." Rain nodded, taking everything pretty well. "Now, tell me, how are you going to do this? Go to hell? And why exactly do you _want_ to go to hell in the first place?"

"All very good questions I myself am asking." Sam agreed. "And why are you tied up?" His gaze went to the container. "And in water?"

"As Sam said: All very good questions." Chloe nodded, taking in a deep breath as she closed her eyes. "I might even answer them when I get back."

And then, the ground underneath her burst into flames...and she was gone.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville, Supernatural, or Resident Evil: Apocalypse.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Son of a bitch!" Chloe yelled as the blinding pain subsided and she found herself kneeling on the charred ground.

The smell of sulfur assaulted her senses, and the sound of countless screams blending into one filled her ears. She remembered the times she'd been on the rack, the times she'd been tortured, and it still made her shiver. It'd gotten easier after the first couple of deaths since the demons had bee confused as to why she kept appearing and disappearing from their pits, and she'd been brought to one of the bosses who'd forced her to tell him why it was that she seemed to always be 'popping in and out' of their sessions.

It was bad enough having the devil of Lex Luthor interested in her powers on earth, but she had a couple of hell princes interested in them in hell as well.

At least it'd gotten her time out of the racks, and she wasn't going to complain about that.

"Always such a _lady_." A voice to her right chuckled.

"_Fuck you_ Alastair." The blonde grumbled, pushing herself to her feet as she looked at the demon in his shadowed glory. "I'm here because I have business with the big guy, not _you_."

His eyes narrowed. "You'd do good to show me some respect!"

"Or you'll do what?" Chloe asked, snorting. "_Kill me_?"

"I can make death seem like _heaven_!" He warned her. "Two minutes in the pit with me and-!"

"You know, Al, you have a big mouth but no guns." She rolled her eyes. "Some might call that ponytail pulling."

"You little-."

"_Alastair_!" _His_ voice snarled. "Don't antagonize the guest."

Alastair snarled but went away.

Chloe took in a deep breath and turned to the one before her. "Belial."

"So you _can_ come here without dying." One of the four crowned princes of hell announced, eyeing her in interest. "Do you _know_ what that means?"

"Belial." She tried again, trying to distract him from that plain of thought. "You probably don't know about it right now, but there's a virus upstairs that turns people into undead eating machines."

"Zombies?" He asked, completely too amused with this.

"_Undead_." She corrected, clearing her throat.

"I know that you've come to me for help, but I don't understand _why_." The prince admitted, leaning against a wall. "I'm one of the crowned princes of _hell_. I _like it_ when humans are in chaos and fear."

"What about demons?" She replied, knowing she'd gotten his attention by the narrowing of his eyes. "I came across Mickey. He was infected. Or, well, his _host_ was infected and the virus had tied him into his host. He couldn't get out."

"You're _lying_." Belial snarled, stalking towards her and grabbing her by her throat, lifting her in the air.

She gasped for breath, but didn't look away from him.

Belial gazed into her green eyes before suddenly lowering her, stepping away. "You tell the truth."

"One of the sons of the Prince of Lies would know that, wouldn't he?" Chloe coughed, breathing in happily once more. "This isn't just a human problem, this is a _demon_ problem. Especially since a _demon_ is the one who let the virus out. Her name is Ruby. I was there when she did it."

"She will be dealt with." Belial promised. "I-you know that we cannot go up there-not without summoning-and I know you wouldn't summon us."

"Hell no." She snorted, before frowning. "So, is Mickey down here? Did he get sent back?"

"He is not here. No." Belial frowned.

Chloe blinked. "Wow. That even makes it worse. I killed his undead meatsuit and I _know_ Mickey didn't come pouring out of its mouth, so I figured he'd been sent down here. But if he's not here that means he died with the undead body he was trapped in, which means this _kills_ your demons."

Belial's eyes narrowed at that little bit of information.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

He sighed. "So what is it that you want, Chloe? I doubt that you're accepting my offer to stay down here and be my concubine...find a way together to allow others down here to come and go from hell as they please."

She chuckled. "You know me so well."

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you _want_?"

"I think I've just done you a big favor giving you the heads up." Chloe replied slowly, eyeing him curiously. "I didn't have to, you know. I could have let more and more of your minions get stuck in their meatsuits and have them slowly transform into the mindless things Mickey was becomming. It'd weaken you, make you lose your little soldiers."

Belial shook his head at her. "You want something from me in return for this information."

"Exactly." She nodded.

"I'm morbidly curious as to what I have that you would want so badly." Belial admitted. "I offered you riches, fame, and my amazing cock. None of those interested you. So what's changed, Chloe Sullivan?"

"There's an antidote." Chloe announced, sweetening the deal. "I know who has it. I don't know if it'll work with possessed, but its the best chance your minions got."

"And you'll only tell me if I give this thing to you that you want." The demon guessed. "_Why_ would I make this deal with you? All I have to do is _find_ this Ruby and get it from her."

"If she isn't infected already." Chloe smiled serenely. "And she's not exactly playing for your team, apparently, if she went and started an _Apocalypse_ without so much as a heads up to you."

"What the _fuck_ do you want from me woman?" He snarled, storming towards her.

"Nothing you'll miss." Chloe replied coolly, though her heart was racing. "Give it to me and I'll give you the Corporation who have the antidote."

"What good would that do me if I can't get the fuck out of here?" Belial snarled.

"You're not as helpless and tied down as you want everyone to believe, Bel, _please_ don't think I'm stupid. If Azazel could get out you can too." She snapped back. "And even if you can't get out of here you have ways of communicating with demons upstairs, I _know_ you do."

Belial took in a deep breath, before eyeing her. "What do you want, Chloe Sullivan?"

She smiled.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

At Ravens Gate Bridge people congregated in the thousands, trying to flee the city, which had been completely blocked off. There was no other way to get into or out of the city, and to get out you had to be examined to make sure you didn't have any scratches or bite marks. The atmosphere was frantic. No one knew for certain what was in the city but they were all terrified, knowing that if they didn't get out they wouldn't survive.

It was survival of the fittest.

A thing of instinct.

And instinct was telling thousands of people that they were the prey.

Jill Valentine frowned as she moved through the crowd.

Her eyes widened as she suddenly recognized someone.

"Peyton!" She pushed passed those around her. "_Peyton_!"

"Valentine!" He called as he saw her. "Hey Valentine!"

He wore the S.T.A.R.S. uniform.

"Let her through!" He ordered, and the police holding the others back allowed her passage.

"Hey...glad you're here." He smiled, reaching her. "We need all the help we can get."

She nodded.

Suddenly a man a little to their left began to writhe before collapsing on the ground, body spasming.

"Daddy?" His daughter raced to him. "He has a weak heart! Someone help him!"

"Get away from him!" The uniforms ordered, guns trained on him.

"Daddy!" The girl screamed.

Peyton reached her, grabbing her and pulling her away from her father. "It's okay, I got you. We're just going to-."

Jill opened her mouth to warn her friend, but before she could get a syllable out, the father rose and attacked, biting deep into Peyton's calf.

The handsome African American screamed as he let go of the terrified girl and turned towards her father, who was dining on his leg.

Jill pulled out her gun and shot-the zombie falling lifeless as everyone around them screamed.

Jill lowered her weapon, sick and tired of the weak people.

"Why are you still here?" She snapped at Peyton, putting way her gun and reaching for the cloth one of the uniforms gave her to use as a tourniquet, applying it to his wound. "You should've gotten out while you still had the chance."

"These are our people, Jill." Peyton replied, leaning against a cop car for support as he looked at the multitudes.

Suddenly the doors began to close, and as one the people rushed forwards, terrified, but unable to do anything as the large iron doors shut completely on them, leaving them trapped inside of Raccoon City.

"_THIS IS A BIOHAZARD QUARANTINE AREA_." A man announced on a loud speaker, safe and high above them on the platform on the bridge. "_DUE TO RISK OF INFECTION YOU CANNOT BE ALLOWED TO LEAVE THE CITY. ALL APPROPRIATE MEASURES ARE BEING TAKEN. THE SITUATION IS UNDER CONTROL. PLEASE, RETURN TO YOUR HOMES_."

The people didn't listen, pressing against the walls, clamoring, begging to be let out.

"What are they doing?" Terri Morales, the local channel's weather girl, had her camera out as she filmed everything. "I can't believe they're doing this! They've even left some of their own people behind."

Suddenly a shot rang through the night, causing people to scream and stop, looking upwards.

That same man now held a gun. "_YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO TURN AROUND, AND RETURN TO THE CITY."_

Another man's voice boomed. "_USE OF LIVE AMMUNITION HAS BEEN AUTHORIZED."_

Jill stood, looking up, shaking her head.

"FIVE."

The guns readied above.

Terry turned to Jill over the chaos and screams. "He can't really do that, can he?"

"FOUR."

Jill shook her head. "He won't fire."

"THREE."

Peyton turned to everyone. "Get back! Get back!"

"TWO."

Jill's eyes widened as she realized what her friend did.

They _were_ going to shoot.

She turned to everyone. "Move! Run!"

"ONE."

Suddenly gunshots rung hard and fast, echoing and mingling with the screams as people fell, chests filled with metal.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"_Chirstfuck_!" Chloe yowled as she reappeared, sitting in the chair, now unbound, and with steam rising from the now empty container. The blonde threw herself out of the chair and with one fluid movement pulled her shirt off, skin red and hot and steaming from the transition. She was never going to do that again! Fuck! _Dying_ hurt less!

"Cuz?" Lois hurried towards her.

"Fucking _A_." Rain exclaimed in awe, hurrying towards her. "You okay?"

"What happened?" Sam helped her stand, worry in his every feature. "Did you-you really go to _hell_?"

"You think that's a big deal _here_?" A new voice asked from the shadows. "Down there they'll be gossiping about it for _centuries_."

Sam went still, before turning towards the shadows in time to see a handsome, sandy-blonde emerge from the shadows. "_Dean_?"

Lois and Rain exchanged confused looks, not quite sure what was going on.

Dean hesitated, before sighing. "Samuel."

Sam flinched. "_Dean_?"

"Stop being such a hardass you bastard." Chloe frowned at the older Winchester, finally standing up. "You've missed him."

"I'm a _demon_." Dean snapped, eyes going black. "I don't _miss_ anyone."

Sam looked hurt and horrified. "You're a demon?"

"Happens after hundreds of years down in the pit." Dean replied with a shrug, a shotgun on a strap around his shoulder, and his hand on the sword hanging from his belt. "Time must pass differently up here, I mean, you look the same."

"A year has passed on this side." Sam whispered.

"Fuck _me_." Dean chuckled darkly. "I feel like I just got assfucked."

The brothers continued to look at each other in silence, obviously not sure what to do.

Chloe gazed between them before sighing, shrugging off Sam's hold and going to Lois. "While Sam, Rain and I go find clothes that don't scream 'I was kidnapped and held hostage by Lex Luthor' you and Dean go find us more weapons and ammo, okay?"

Lois nodded. "There's a gun store on the second floor." She turned to Dean. "How do I know he won't do something demony?"

"I can't." Dean sneered. "I belong to _her_ now, and I'm guessing she wouldn't like it if something happened to you..._whoever_ you are."

Sam narrowed his eyes at Chloe. "What does he _mean_ he belongs to you?"

"Not _now_ Sam." Chloe snapped, in pain and in a _very_ bad mood because of it.

The blonde turned and walked away.

Rain looked between them before turning to Sam. "At least he's not in the pit amigo." And with that she hurried after Chloe.

Sam continued to stand where he was, conflicted.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"So," Dean announced, looking at the guns. "How long have you all known Sammy?"

Lois raised an eyebrow. "Me personally? About an hour-two at the most. Chloe and Rain? A couple of days-though most of those days they were held hostage in separate rooms, so I'm guesstimating that she's really known him for a couple of hours."

Dean frowned, looking up at that. "She got me out of the pit for someone she knew for only a couple of hours?"

"Well, I'm sure it's not _selfless_." Lois shrugged. "You've got to have _some_ other use for her."

"Like what?" The demon asked, curious.

"Don't ask me." The brunette snorted. "Ask her."

"She's-weird." Dean replied. "And the fact that Belial would give up my soul to her says that she has a lot of sway in the underworld." He eyed Lois with narrowed black eyes. "What is she and why does she have that power?"

"Have you never seen her? During her previous visits to hell?" Lois asked, surprised.

Dean blinked. "She's been down there more than once?"

"She's visited Hell so many she should start the paperwork to become a _resident_." She laughed, before sobering.

"So she's evil." Dean replied, seeming to feel more comforted by this.

"Resident evil." Lois murmured before shaking her head. "And for your information, she's not _evil_."

"Belial liked her." Dean turned to Lois, eyebrow raised. "He was _flirting_ with her."

"Have you _seen_ her rack?" The brunette cousin wanted to know.

Dean paused, considering this.

It _was_ an impressive rack.

And moreover, it was _natural_.

He eyed Lois' chest. "Silicone or Saline?"

The cousin glared at him.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville, Supernatural, or Resident Evil: Apocalypse.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I'm sorry." Sam announced from the other side of her dressing curtain as she pulled on her shirt. "But he's my brother-and I don't like the fact that his soul doesn't belong to him. I don't-I don't understand _why_ his soul doesn't belong to him. It's _his_ soul. And-."

Chloe smiled at her reflection, shaking her head as she pulled the curtain across, causing him to halt in the middle of his ramble. "Sam, your brother's a demon. His souls _needs_ to belong to someone. And so I asked it to be transfered to me since I was there." She patted his chest. "He's out of the pit, Winchester, be happy."

"He's a demon."

"And you're _half_ demon." She looked up at him, eyes narrowed. "When were you going to share with the rest of us, huh?"

Sam's eyes widened. "How do you-?"

"I was in _hell_, Sam." Chloe rolled her eyes. "When I told Belial that I wanted your brother's soul he got curious, okay? And then he felt _chatty_, and I found out. You have demon blood. That's why you could sense the Licker in the Hive. You have inhuman senses. Heightened senses. Because of the demon blood in your veins."

Sam was silent.

"So you and Dean have more in common now than before, deal with it." She walked passed him. "I know that you're a hunter, and that demons are the bad guys, but for right now the enemy of our enemy is our friend, which means we're in very much the same corner of the ring."

"So what now?" He followed her. "Dean stays your slave for eternity?"

"Not for _eternity_. I doubt even I will live that long." Chloe chuckled, shaking her head, but sighed when she saw how serious expression was. "Sam, one of the reasons why Belial let me take Dean was because he might just be the last chance for demonhood."

"What?" Sam blinked.

"Think about it Sam, even if they nuke this place, there's no assurance that it's going to stop the infection or its spread." Chloe sighed. "I'm thinking Apocalyptic terms here, and so was Bel."

Sam folded his arms over his chest, waiting for her to proceed.

"Look, I used to belong to something you might have heard of before. Its called the Justice League."

Sam's eyes widened. "You mean that band of superpowered people who saved the world?"

"Yes." Chloe nodded. "I was their Watchtower, I coordinated their missions and such. Lois was engaged to the man everyone else knew as Superman."

"Wow." Sam whispered. "The Man of Steel."

"Also known as Clark Kent, the man with the best heart in the world." Chloe looked away. "Lex Luthor, the owner and founder of Umbrella, controlled metahumans and ended up _destroying_ everyone in the Justice League, and every metahuman out there."

"Except for you." Sam pointed out.

"Not that he didn't _try_." She responded coldly, before taking in a deep breath. "When Lex had his metahumans kill the last metahuman out there, he flipped the switch and detonated a chip in his own metahumans' brains, killing them instantly. This world is without metahumans and without heroes, and without a fucking _chance_, because of Lex Luthor." The blonde went to the combat boots and sat down, pulling them on. "Demons would have been our only other hope, but they've proven that once bitten they're the same as us all. But people don't know that. Satanists all over the world are going to be summoning demons like crazy to try and protect them once this goes epidemic, which means more and more demons are going to be pulled from the relative safety of hell and brought here. And they're going to be sitting ducks, just like the rest of us."

Sam frowned. "I-I hadn't thought of that."

"Its not your job to. But it was mine. And old habits die hard." Chloe sighed, looking up at him. "Once I reach Star City, I have access to a space ship hidden under Queen Industries. With it, a good amount of survivors can be taken to the Watchtower Space Station." She smiled sadly, gaze lowering. "Oliver made it for me, as a birthday gift. It's stocked up with supplies that can last for at least twenty five years-_more_ if they're rationed out correctly."

"You're planning on sending Dean up to the space station." Sam whispered, finally understanding.

Chloe nodded. "That was the deal. Twenty five years plus should be enough that should this become a worldwide pandemic, for these creatures to have starved out by then."

"Because they would have killed off every living thing down here!" Sam exclaimed in horror. "We can't just go up to the safety and leave so many to perish!"

"I never said _I_ was going." Chloe stood, chin raised. "Its part my fault for this all happening. I was _there_ when Ruby broke the vials and let the T-virus free. I should have found a way to stop her but I didn't."

"This isn't your fault." Sam narrowed his eyes at her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "It _isn't_."

"It doesn't matter." Chloe looked away with a sigh. "Once we get out of here, and we _will_, whatever uninfected survivors we find, and other people I have already pre-listed, are going to go up into that space station and stay there until the time is up and they can return. Dean, Rain, Lois, _you_-you're all going to go up."

"We're not leaving you down here." Sam scoffed. "I mightn't know Lois all that well, but I can tell that she won't go for that plan."

"She won't have a _choice_." Chloe responded darkly, eyes daring him to challenge her.

He didn't, looking away.

"If I see Ruby-I'm shooting her." Sam growled.

"Not if I shoot her first." Chloe sang, walking away.

Sam just looked at the blonde, before continuing after her.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Outside Ravens Gate Church, Jill led the injured Peyton, and scared Terri.

"Come on, let's get inside." She looked behind her at the undead slowly walking the streets. Her gaze then rose to the gargoyles on the church that had always freaked her, and for once she realized that there was something out there that freaked her even more.

Ushering them inside, with Peyton going ahead with his gun to make sure the undead weren't already there, Jill closed the large wooden doors behind her.

Suddenly, something lashed out of one of the confessional booths.

It was a man, shaking, holding a gun at them. "You have to leave! This is _my_ place!"

"I think it's big enough for _all_ of us." Terri announced.

He pointed his gun at her. "Don't you tell me-!"

"Okay just cool it!" Peyton snapped, holding a hand out. "_Put the gun down_."

The man hesitated, before slowly doing as told.

Peyton turned to Terri. "And _you_. Take it easy."

Jill sighed and turned to the pews as lightning and thunder crackled outside, visible through the stained glass.

Peyton turned to the man and started talking to him.

Terri turned her camera towards Jill. "So, does the Raccoon City police department have any comment on what those things are?"

Jill snorted, raising an eyebrow at the woman before shaking her head, not bothering to answer.

It was obvious enough _what_ those things were.

They were zombies.

"What's that you got there?" Peyton asked, looking over to Terri.

"My Emmy." She replied, turning to film him. "That is if any of us make it out of here."

Suddenly a noise sounded up above them.

Peyton, Jill, and the other man raised their guns above them at an inhuman cackle.

"That's it!" Terri exclaimed. "I'm out of here!" She turned and ran towards the front doors.

"Hey!" Peyton called after her. "Hey!"

"No!" Jill yelled as Terri reached the door and yanked it open.

The local weather girl screamed as the zombies who'd been waiting patiently on the other side of the door, snarled and lunged at her. She turned and tried to close the door, but there were so many bodies pressing on the other side that it was proving impossible. Peyton reached her side and slammed his shoulder into the wood, the impact slamming the door shut.

The other man rushed towards them with a large crucifix and jammed it in the handles, blocking the door as much as possible.

Another sound echoed from above, and Jill pointed her gun upwards once more.

The zombies might be outside, but there was something in here too.

"There!" Terri screamed, pointing to something and turning on her camera once more.

Jill's eyes widened as she saw the inhuman creature for a split second before it jumped to another shadow in the ceiling.

It was...unlike any monster she'd ever seen before.

"_Jesus_." The man whispered before running away, into the dark halls behind the church.

"Where are you going?" Peyton yelled.

But the man was gone.

"What the _fuck_ is that thing?" Terri was following its jumps up above her with the camera.

The thing above them snarled, hidden in the shadows.

Suddenly, they heard the man screaming.

And then nothing.

"There's more than one." Jill whispered.

"_Look_." Terri whispered, pointing with her hand towards different parts of the ceiling.

In the shadows, Jill could make the outlines of the other creatures.

Terri gulped. "What are we going to do?"

Peyton and Jill exchanged a look before they cocked their guns and began to shoot.

Terri gave a scream and dove under the pews as the creatures attacked, jumping around _way_ too quickly for either Peyton or Jill to manage to hit with their bullets.

"We're going to need more ammo." Jill turned to Peyton as Terri crawled to where they were, standing up between them. "I'm out."

Hearing something drop behind them, Peyton turned slowly, finally able to see the creature in better light.

He wished he hadn't.

It looked like it might have been human once.

Maybe.

If it had had eyes.

Or skin.

It was a mass of muscles and teeth and a long ass tongue.

Peyton shot at it but his gun clicked empty. "_Shit_." He whispered. "I'm out too."

A sense of dread filled them as they realized they were trapped in a building, with zombies outside, creatures inside, and no bullets.

The creature advanced on them slowly on its four legs, sure of its kill.

Suddenly a large hole blasted through the crucifix on the door and it was thrown open, a group of men and women entering, shouldering weapons. They opened fired on the creatures immediately with tactical precision. The creatures shrieked and attacked in earnest.

"Get down!"

Jill looked up in time to see the creature leap at her, and she wasn't prepared.

A scream escaped her as suddenly something collided with her from the side and they both went down hard.

The back of Jill's head hurt like a motherfucker from the blow when she'd fallen, but she didn't have time to process this as the blonde straddling her hips sat up and fired, shooting the creature that'd been charging them right in the forehead. It fell over, dead.

The blonde then looked down at Jill. "Are you okay?"

Jill was about to tell her that this was _not_ the time to straddle her and _chat_, when suddenly another girl came up towards them, shouldering a gun that _should_ be too heavy for her, but she handled with ease. "That was the last Licker, boss."

Jill blinked, looking back at the blonde _still_ straddling.

Boss?

"Boss?" The blonde chuckled, shaking her head.

"Yeah, well, you _are_ the boss." The Latina shrugged, looking down at Jill and smirking. "You likin' it down there?"

Jill glared at her, cheeks red, before glaring at the blonde. "Who the _fuck_ are you guys?"

The blonde smiled, pushing off of her before offering her hand. "Name's Chloe."

Jill looked at the hand, then at the blonde, before sighing and reaching for the hand, accepting the help up. "Jill."

"Terri." Terri smiled, looking quite love-struck, at the tall brunet. "I do the weather." She pointed at Peyton without taking her eyes off of the tall brunet. "He's Peyton."

"She's Rain," Chloe pointed to the Latina next to her. "This is Lois, and those two are Sam and Dean."

"You're lucky Sam sensed something about this place or you would have been dead meat." Rain nodded.

Jill decided she _really _didn't like the Latina.

"You called them Lickers." Peyton frowned. "You've come up against something like them before?"

Rain, Chloe and Sam shared a long look before nodding.

Jill's eyes narrowed on them.

"Why are you idiots holed up in here instead of trying to get out?" Dean wanted to know, unimpressed.

"They closed the Gate." Terri responded. "No one's allowed out of Raccoon City."

"That could pose a problem." Lois murmured. "Look," Sam, the one who had Terri quite smitten, stepped forwards. "We need to get out of here, and go somewhere more secure to try and hash up a plan of what to do next."

Chloe nodded in agreement before turning to Jill, as if sensing that she was the leader of her group. "You all are welcomed to join us if you would like."

"We would." Terri announced rapidly. "We don't even have ammo."

"We have enough to spare." Chloe smiled generously.

Jill eyed her curiously before sighing, not too proud to admit it when she needed help. "So, where do we go from here?"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Supernatural or Resident Evil: Apocalypse**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

They walked through the cemetery behind the church in formation. Rain took the front, Sam the rear, while Dean and Lois took the sides, weapons up and ready. Jill helped Peyton walk on his injured foot, and Chloe (who was walking next to a filming Terri) wondered when Jill was going to share with the rest of the class that her friend was infected. The others just assumed that he'd gotten hurt trying to get away, but Chloe had seen the bite mark on his calf when they'd been in the church. For now he seemed stable, but if he looked like he was getting close to the time and nothing was done about it, Chloe was going to shoot him herself.

"Those things could be watching us right at this moment." Terri's voice trembled.

"If there was more we would have seen them by now." Chloe offered, trying to calm her a bit.

Out of all of them, Terri seemed the only one without any combat training so it made sense that the civilian was terrified.

"Do you know what they are?" Terri turned to camera on Chloe. "Rain called the things in the church 'Lickers' so obviously you all have some insider information on what's going on in here."

"We do." The blonde nodded. "They're bio-weapons, from the Umbrella lab beneath the city."

"How come you know so much about Umbrella?" Jill asked from behind.

Chloe sent her a dark smile. "I was there when this all started."

"Ah! Dammit!" Peyton cried, pulling away from Jill and leaning against a headstone.

Suddenly, understanding passed Rain's face and she pointed her gun at him.

Jill pointed her gun at Rain.

Lois pointed her gun at Jill.

Peyton pointed his gun at Lois.

Sam pointed his gun at Peyton.

Chloe sighed.

This was what she'd been trying to avoid.

Despite having another gun pointed at her, Jill kept her narrowed eyes on Rain. "What do you think you're doing?"

"He's infected, isn't he?" Rain's eyes narrowed. "I've seen it enough times. He's infected and the virus is spreading."

"I'm _fine_." Peyton shook his head.

Rain's face hardened. "We should take care of him _now_." Her eyes darkened. "It'll be more difficult later. _Trust me_."

Chloe sighed, knowing that Rain was thinking about J.D., and about Kappa. "Everyone, put your guns down."

"But boss..." Rain turned to her.

"When the time comes, she'll handle him." Chloe responded, placing a hand on Rain's shoulder.

Slowly, everyone but Rain lowered their guns.

Rain looked at Chloe before sighing and nodding, finally putting down her gun, sending a look at Peyton. "Nothing personal, but in an hour or two you'll be dead, then seconds later, you'll be one of them, only wanting to bite flaca's neck out."

Peyton looked horrified.

Chloe sighed. "I'm sorry, but she's right. We've seen it happen with our own friends." She squeezed Rain's shoulder. "We've lost very good people."

Rain nodded, clearing her throat before turning her back on them.

Suddenly hands shot out from the earth beneath them and grabbed onto Terri's legs, pulling the screaming woman down.

Sam raced to her and pulled her away as Lois kicked the emerging undead's head so hard it spun around on its neck before the things fell dead.

All around them hands emerged as the undead began to rise from their own graves.

Chloe turned around. "The virus must have penetrated the soil and reached them, reanimating even the ones in the grave."

Dean and Rain began to shoot, but the undead were surging all around them.

Chloe felt a moment's terror, remembering being in the Hive, in that corridor after the doors had all opened, running for her life with an uncountable amount of undead after her.

She'd only had a broom to defend herself with.

At least now she wasn't alone...and she had more than a broom.

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe felt an ice cold hand come down on her shoulder and it triggered something inside of her.

She didn't even realize that she'd foregone her weapon and instead flipped the undead over her shoulder and brought her foot down on its throat before pulling the arms she still had, listening as she broke its neck and it went limp.

Gunshots continued to be fired, while others were more physical, Sam and Jill along with Chloe, the three fighting with their hands, breaking necks and inducing severe trauma to undead heads.

When Terri screamed, Sam seemed to remember his gun and used it for the first time since the attack had begun, shooting the undead who'd gone after the filming brunette.

Chloe lost herself somewhat, not really knowing how she knew what she was doing or how she could make those moves. She was never this good. Not in fighting. Lois had always been the better one when it came to hand to hand combat, and yet right now something seemed to be leaking into Chloe that made her furious and fast and she didn't know just how many necks had cracked since she'd started.

It was as if she was watching it but not really doing it.

An undead went after Lois while her back was turned.

Chloe jumped up onto a headstone and kicked the head of the creature, sending it down, before back-flipping off of the tomb and onto its head, breaking it into little pieces. She then turned and grabbed the hair of the undead coming silently at her from behind. She pulled the undead down by the hair towards her awaiting knee and thrust up, breaking its jaw. Not letting go of the hair she threw the creature against the gravestone and then turned and punched it in the temple, causing a crack to appear in its skull as it slid down.

The blonde looked at the dead creature and then at her hands.

What the hell was _happening _to her?

Shaking her head she looked around her, at the countless more coming towards them.

"There's too many of them." Chloe turned to Jill. "We have to get out of here. _Now_."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Safely outside Raccoon City, Umbrella Corporation officials worked in their new, temporary workstations in brightly lit tents. All the important personnel had been evacuated before the chaos, and only some had stayed behind, to survey the situation from a safe distance.

"Sir." One of the analysts called.

Major Cain, heading the operation, came towards her, staring at her monitor.

"T-virus infection has reached critical levels." The analyst looked up at him.

The Major paused. "Is she still in the city?"

The analyst nodded. "There are no records of her leaving Raccoon City, not before or after the chaos. Her, her friends, and her cousin, are still in the city. But we don't know if she's still alive."

"Oh, she's alive." The Major chuckled, remembering the girl quite well.

While she'd been knocked out by the gas during transport he'd been able to view her personally.

That might have been the first time he'd met her, but he'd known everything about her from long ago. He'd gone over Mister Luthor's extensive files on the blonde, files with pictures and graphs and all sorts of interesting notes of the different times Mister Luthor had had the girl on his examination table. She'd been experimented on, studied, and had become a point of obsessive fixation for the young heir.

She was the key of _life itself_.

It was _her DNA_ that had helped create the T-virus. The idea had been to make a virus that would make its soldiers invincible. If they died, they be reborn, just like her.

And yet it hadn't proven that way, and they'd had to think of other bio-weaponry values the virus might have.

Thanks to the video feed from the Hive they knew that Chloe Sullivan had been inside when the virus had leaked out, and she'd inhaled it in its purest form.

She'd inhaled a mutation of her mutation.

A mutation-if the tests conducted on her while she was unconscious after the Hive-that proved astounding.

The mutations had joined, shifted, and _changed_.

They didn't know what it meant.

But it might be what they'd been looking for all along.

Years back Mister Luthor had had things implanting in her brain, knowledge of sorts.

He'd wanted to find a way to control her, make her a perfect weapon, except the mind control really hadn't worked.

Her brain had filtered out every attempt.

She probably didn't know _half_ of what those experiments done on her were suppose to do.

It was why she didn't know that there was a killer inside of her.

And this mutation just might be what brought it out.

Major Cain smiled.

"This presents a perfect opportunity. Ensure all data streams are recorded." He looked at the analyst. "Activate the Nemesis Program. Now."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

They walked in the abandoned streets.

No life, or unlife, could be seen around them, and while Chloe was grateful for that she was also very wary.

Jill made her way to the blonde, eyeing her curiously. "Those were some pretty slick moves back there."

Chloe's green gaze slid to the slightly taller, dark haired woman silently.

"I'm good." Jill continued, eyes on her. "But not _that_ good."

A phone booth ringing caught their attention.

Chloe's eyes narrowed. "We should keep moving. Before the sound attracts anything."

She pushed on ahead, looking around her, that wariness growing.

The phone booth went silent.

Chloe walked passed another.

_It_ started ringing.

Her eyes narrowed.

"Shut the _fuck_ up man." Dean hissed, going to the phone, raising and lowering the handle on the receiver.

Chloe nodded to him. "Keep moving."

Every time they passed a phone booth it would ring, stopping when they passed it, only for the next one they came near to ring as well.

Chloe finally gave up and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Thank _God_ Chloe! I thought you'd never answer!" The voice on the other end cried out loudly. "You're smarter than this! _Why_ didn't you figure out two phone booths back that I was trying to get into contact with you?"

Chloe blinked, unable to believe it. "_Lana_?"

Lois perked up at the name. "_Lana_?"

Chloe nodded.

Terri turned to Lois. "Who is Lana?"

"I can get you out of the city. You and the other survivors I've managed to find via satellite feeds." Lana announced, the sound of typing in the background. "You look terrible, by the way. Were you hurt? Did Lex do something while you were in the Umbrella holding facility?"

"How did you-?"

"_Who_ do you think hacked in and unarmed the facility so that Lois could get in?"

Chloe blinked, surprised. She knew that Lana had picked up a few hacking skills from her, but she hadn't thought that the woman had known enough to hack an Umbrella Corporation building. "Thank you."

Lana was smiling, that was obvious in her voice. "Thank me when you're out." There was a sigh. "Look, Chloe, there's another group, of at least three survivors. They're Umbrella but they stayed behind to help people. They're good people. And there's Dr. Ashford's daughter. She was left behind during the evacuation but she's managed to stay alive so far. I need you to meet the other team at her school, where she's hiding, and then I'll get you out of there." "Give me the address." Chloe ordered.

Lana did, and then paused. "Chloe, you have to _hurry_."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"So you trust her?" Sam asked as they held up in a bus in the middle of the street. They'd gone there for some cover while Chloe told them what had been relayed to her over the phone with this mysterious Lana character.

"Yes." Chloe nodded. "I trust her, and I believe what she's saying."

Terri kept filming everything. "What did she say?"

"She can get us out of here, but we need to meet up with another surviving team at a school nearby." Chloe announced.

"Why the school?" Dean asked, his eyes hazel and human right now.

Sam looked at his brother.

All this time he hadn't had time to really deal with anything, but right now he couldn't look away from Dean.

Dean was alive.

He was here.

Sure, he was a demon, but Chloe was right.

Sam was half demon as well.

This could actually bring him and Dean closer together.

Sam's gaze then turned to Chloe, unable to believe that she'd actually gone to _hell_ to get Dean back.

She hadn't known Sam more than a couple of hours, and she hadn't known Dean at all, and yet she'd done this, and Sam knew he couldn't _ever_ repay her.

"There's a little girl trapped there, the daughter of a friend of Lana's. Umbrella was supposed to evac her but she didn't make it." Chloe responded. "We find her and the other team, and Lana will help us get out."

"No fucking deal." Peyton snapped, not seeming to give a shit if there was a little girl alone and scared in a world full of monsters. "We find the building with the thickest walls and strongest doors, and barricade ourselves in, wait for help."

Sam's eyes narrowed.

He'd noticed that Rain didn't like Jill, but it was _Peyton_ whom Sam didn't take to.

And of course there was the fact that the other man was infected and was thus a liability.

"There won't _be_ any help." Chloe responded to Peyton's previous comment.

Jill turned to Chloe. "What do you mean?"

"According to Lana, Umbrella can't contain the infection and they _know_ it." Chloe loaded her shotgun and pumped it before looking back up at Jill. "So as of this morning, Raccoon City will be completely sanitized."

"Oh _fuck me_." Rain leaned her head back against the glass.

"What do you mean by sanitized?" Lois asked, eyes narrowed.

"Precision Tactical Nuclear Device." Chloe responded.

Jill looked down at the sitting blonde. "What yield?"

"Five kilotons." Chloe responded, looking up at her.

Jill shook her head, sitting down on the seat in front of Chloe. "Those bastards."

"What does that _mean_?" Terri wanted to know.

"It means it'll destroy the infection." Sam responded, unable to believe it even as he explained it to the weather girl. "And all evidence of it."

"That's bullshit." Peyton snapped, leaning heavily against the seat. "That's _bullshit_! No fucking way would they get away with that!" He glared at Chloe as if this was all _her_ fault. "It'll be all over the fucking news!"

"Cover up." Terri murmured.

"A cover up's already prepared." Chloe leaned her head against the glass. "A meltdown at the Nuclear Power Plant."

"A tragic accident." Rain sneered in utter disgust. "Umbrella did everything it possibly could to save everyone."

"Not even Umbrella is capable of this." Peyton shook his head, in serious denial.

"Not capable?" Jill glared at her friend, surprising Sam. "Peyton! You were there at the bridge. You know _exactly_ how far Umbrella will go."

Peyton pulled himself up, still glaring at Chloe. "So what do we do now, huh?"

Sam bit back his desire to tell the guy to sit down and _shut up_. He wanted nothing more than to remind Peyton that _Chloe_ was the reason he was still alive right now. If it had been up to Sam, or anyone else, they would have shot him the moment they'd realized that he was infected. It was dangerous and somewhat foolhardy to be kind hearted, especially since they didn't have the antidote.

Whenever Peyton turned he'd turn on the closest person, and he might even doom them to infection as well.

Seeing motion, Sam noticed that Dean had subtly moved his hand to his gun, eyeing Peyton with narrowed eyes.

If the tall African American made a move at Chloe Dean was readying to shoot him down.

Sam blinked, frowning.

Was this part of the deal?

Protection detail?

Chloe looked up at Peyton, not at all affected by him or his anger. "I think we should be out of here by sunrise."

"I second that." Lois agreed.

Peyton looked at Jill.

She nodded.

He sighed, giving in for now. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Sam folded his arms over his chest and kept narrowed eyes on him.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, Supernatural, or Resident Evil: Apocalypse**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

They walked over the Arklay Overpass, making their way towards the school. There were abandoned cars and motorcycles on the road from where people had given up waiting and rushed away with whatever they could hold in their hands. Luxury cars lay open and abandoned next to second hand, beat up vehicles. There were keys in the ignitions, and some of the engines were still running.

It was amazing how valueless things we thought were so important became once there were undead, carnivorous creatures on the loose.

"So how do you know this Lana and how does she know all this information?" Jill asked, sending a look in Chloe's direction as she walked side by side with her.

"We were high school best friends, were even in love with the same guy once." Chloe's smile was sad as she thought of Clark.

Lois lowered her head as well, thinking of her deceased fiance. "He was a good man."

"He was." Chloe nodded, before turning her attention back to Jill. "And as for your other question, she's Lex Luthor's wife."

"_What_?" Peyton snapped. "She's the wife of the owner and founder of Umbrella?"

"How can you trust her?" Terry wanted to know, zooming in on Chloe's face.

"Because she's my friend, and it was thanks to her that I was able to get into Umbrella in the first place." Chloe shrugged. "She wants to help us bring her husband down."

"She's not the naive little girl who married him anymore." Lois agreed.

Suddenly Sam stopped, and looked towards the darkness below. Every muscle in his body was visible tense, his eyes alert and trained below, narrowed, searching.

Chloe frowned and turned to look at him. "Sam?"

"There's something down there." He whispered, not looking away from whatever it was below that he could sense.

Chloe pulled out her guns immediately.

Sam's feelings had saved her countless time in the Hive, and she'd learnt not to doubt them.

"I don't see anything." Dean murmured as he looked down.

"That doesn't alter the fact that something is down there." Sam informed his brother.

Chloe found it intriguing that Sam's having demon blood running through his veins gave him this heightened sense, and yet Dean, who was fully demon, obviously didn't have the same ability. She wondered if it was the mixture of human and demon what made Sam more powerful.

"I'm getting _sick_ of this bullshit!" Peyton snapped, cocking his gun as he brushed passed Sam and continued on, storming away.

Jill went to go after him but Chloe flung her arm out, blocking her way.

Suddenly gunshots rang out from below, rapid and consecutive, embedding themselves into Peyton's chest.

Without so much as a cry of pain he fell.

"_No_!" Jill screamed, grabbing her gun and shooting it randomly below as she raced to Peyton's body, using the car to his left as a shield as she gazed down tearfully at her friend.

The gunshots continued to rain on those on the bridge, and Dean grabbed Chloe, pulling her behind the closest car. Now that his soul was in her possession Dean was compelled to make sure that she lived, because if she died then his soul was up for grabs again. She wasn't sure if her 'not staying dead' thing would affect that, but she could understand Dean's refusal to take the risk just in case during the time it took her to come back someone else took over his soul.

Everyone else ducked behind the cars, waiting for the rain of bullets to end and yet it seemed unceasing.

"Why are they shooting at us?" Terri cried loudly, body shaking. "_Why_?"

Rain tried to peek over the hood of the car to get a better look at their shooter, and yet had to duck back quickly to avoid being shot in the face. "The pendejo has the aim of the devil!"

"The devil is a bad shot, actually." Dean murmured.

Terri threw herself at Sam, hugging him tightly. "I'm so _scared_!"

Chloe raised an eyebrow, somewhat annoyed and somewhat amused.

Sam looked like he didn't know what to do, and ended up patting Terri's back awkwardly. "Just calm down. We'll, uh, think of something." "What we need is to get to that school." Chloe hissed, pressing her back hard against the car. "There's a little girl all alone and scared."

"Not to mention she's our ticket out of this joint." Dean growled as the glass above him shattered.

Sam took in a deep breath. "What you need is a distraction."

"I agree." Chloe nodded.

Sam cocked his shot gun and without giving them a hint of what he had planned, raced to the railing of the overpass and _jumped off_.

Chloe's eyes widened. "That _idiot_!"

They could hear Sam's shotgun being fired repeatedly, and then the rain of bullets was directed elsewhere.

"He's never going to make it on his own." Chloe turned to Rain. "Get everyone to the school, okay?"

Rain nodded. "Yes Boss."

"I'm coming with you." Lois reached for her cousin when Chloe was about to get up.

"No. Lana will need to talk to someone she knows, you need to be there for when she communicates." Chloe frowned. "I'll be fine, okay?"

Lois took in a deep breath. "You better be."

Chloe nodded before turning to Dean. "Make sure they get there."

He nodded.

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe raced to the railing of the overpass and swung over it.

She hit a car beneath and tumbled off with a grunt, her body moaning and complaining, but she pushed off and hurried towards the direction of the rain of bullets. She turned the corner to see Sam racing behind one of the pillars under the overpass, trying to duck the storm of bullets in his direction.

And finally she caught a glimpse of what was shooting at him.

It was tall, mutated. It might have been human once, but it clearly wasn't any more. It wore a leather suit and had a huge machine gun with a seemingly endless supply of bullets.

The pillar Sam was hiding behind was being pummeled by the bullets, beginning to crumble.

"Hey! Ugly!" Chloe pulled out her guns and began shooting as the thing turned towards her at the sound of her voice.

It then picked up an abandoned motorcycle and threw it at her, shooting at the gas tank as it hurtled towards her, explosion ripe and hot.

Sam barreled into Chloe, knocking them both down on the ground and shielding her body with his and the motorcycle exploded above them before landing with a fiery glory into a car two vehicles behind them.

"_Sam_?" She whispered, worried about him.

He'd taken the brunt of the heat for her.

"Come on." Sam grabbed her hand and was up, pulling her along with him just as the bullets pierced the ground where they'd been prostrate.

Together they ran, Chloe following him, letting the man with the longer legs somewhat drag her.

Both shot in the direction of the thing as it fired at them before making pursuit.

"We're so _fucked_." Chloe informed Sam, the ground around them exploding with the bullet impacts.

Sam didn't answer as they reached a chain-link fence, instead pushing her up. "Start climbing."

"Bossy." She mumbled, shoving the guns into her waist band before doing as said, pulling herself up and over to the other side at the same time he did.

Once more Sam's hand reached for hers and they were running, him with his gun out, shooting behind at the creature that'd just blown the fence to smithereens with a _missile_.

How the hell could this thing's machine gun shoot _missiles_ too?

Chloe ranted and raved internally about how unfair it was that the bad guys always had the coolest weapons.

"In here." Sam yanked open the door of the abandoned police station and pulled her inside, the glass of the door shattering. "You know, we should be glad that this time has _really_ bad aim." Chloe panted, somewhat tired and out of breath as Sam pulled her deeper into the police station.

He looked down at her for a second, letting out a bark of laughter, before shaking his head.

As they turned the corner, two things happened.

One was that the creature smashed through the wall behind them.

And the other was that they realized that this corridor was a dead end.

"Totally screwed." Chloe gave a little yelp as Sam began running towards the dead end on the far side of the corridor, shooting at the wall.

"Come on!" He ordered, running faster.

She wasn't exactly sure what the plan was, but Chloe had learnt to trust him, so she pulled out one of her guns and began shooting as well, aiming for the place Sam was aiming at.

Sam clicked empty grabbed her, cradling her body in his arms as they slipped and fell down on the ground the same time the creature fired a round of bullets. The bullets just missed them and emptied into the already weakening wall, and as Chloe's and Sam's bodies slid into the wall it gave way.

Only as they slid down a metal shoot, Sam tucking her into his body and protecting her, did Chloe realize that this was a garbage disposal.

With a yell they fell into the thankfully empty garbage container.

Both looked back up the shoot to see the creature aiming his gun down at them, a missile in place this time.

"Fuck!" Sam and Chloe hurtled to the side, knocking the container over just as the missile descended, exploding behind them.

Chloe didn't know if she'd reached for Sam or if he reached for her, but as the explosion rocked the container they were in, she was nearly straddling Sam's lap and his arms were tightly around her.

The container they were in shielded them from the explosion, and yet Chloe wasn't able to rejoice or celebrate. She kept quiet, afraid to breathe.

The thing was probably looking down the shoot wondering if it'd got them.

Sam's gaze was up at the top of the container, obviously sensing the creature.

He was silent as the night, and Chloe followed his example.

Finally, _finally_, Sam relaxed and rested his forehead on her shoulder, letting out a breath of relief. "It's gone."

Chloe relaxed as well, giving a little chuckle. "That was...fun."

Sam chuckled, forehead still on her shoulder. "What are you like when the world _isn't_ being terrorized by zombies?"

"By _undead_." She corrected, taking in a deep, calming breath. "And it's only Raccoon City...so far."

Sam finally leaned back, his head against the container and looked at her.

Chloe gulped, not understanding why she felt more intimidated by the way he was looking at her than by the undead currently terrorizing said city.

Sam's gaze lowered to her lips.

Her heart began to race rapidly. "We should get to the school."

He nodded, not looking away.

She couldn't help herself, licking her lips.

His lips parted.

Chloe suddenly pulled away, standing, brushing herself of and clearing her throat. "Let's go. Its a long way there."

Sam looked at her for a second before nodding, standing, and dusting himself off as well. "I think we should hot wire one of the police cars. I know the sound will attract the _undead_, but that school is a very long way from here and dawn is not going to wait. Dean will have realized the same and have acquired transportation for the others."

"You have a point." Chloe nodded, turning to him. "So you know how to hot-wire a car?"

"One of my many talents." Sam grinned.

Chloe rolled her eyes, unable to keep the smile off of her face.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Dean drove while Lois called shotgun. Rain, Terri, and a silent, withdrawn Jill sat in the back of the minivan Dean had hot-wired, the latter obviously lost in the memories of having to put down a revived and hungered Peyton. The atmosphere in the minivan was tense, and not only due to the fact that they were trapped in a city with ravenous undead, but because they'd lost one of their team, and didn't know if the other two who'd distracted the one firing on them had sacrificed themselves. Lois didn't think so. She knew Chloe, and knew that the blonde had a way of not staying dead, so if she'd found herself in a situation where either her or Sam got shot Chloe would take the bullet.

And then Sam would get her to safety.

Chloe would die.

Spend some minutes in hell.

And then she'd be alive again.

So yes, Lois had every faith that her cousin and Dean's brother were alive and making their way to the school as well.

"Stop!" Jill called, pointing to a man rushing towards him. "I saw that man in the police station earlier."

Dean kept going. "He ain't my business."

"Stop the damned car." Lois snapped at him.

Dean glared at her and hit the brakes anyhow.

He pulled out a gun and kept it trained on the man just in case though.

"I'm not one of those things!" The african american man assured, twirling around, arms out, and then pulling the neck of his shirt away so they could see he had no injuries. "Look, I haven't been bitten of anything. Look."

Dean raised an eyebrow.

Lois leaned over Dean and eyed the man. "He's clean."

"Climb aboard." Terri opened the back door and let the man in.

"Hey, it's you. The weather girl." He smiled, hurrying inside, and turning to look at Jill. "And you! From the police station!" He turned to Rain. "I don't know you."

Rain rolled her eyes and looked out of the window. "Can we get the hell out of here?"

"_Finally_." Dean grumbled from the front as he pressed down on the gas, moving them along once more. "Can't believe I'm in a fucking _minivan_." He mumbled to himself. "I feel like some goddamned soccer mom."

"I'm Lloyd Jefferson Wade." The newcomer introduced himself. "You can call me L.J. on account of the informal situation."

While Terri introduced everyone else and briefed L.J. on what was going on, Lois gazed out of the window, wondering about her cousin.

She also wondered if any of them had a real chance of escaping Raccoon City alive.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

When they arrived at the school, Jill was the first one out, feeling the need to be out of that confined space. Her gaze went to the Raccoon City Police K9-Unit van abandoned outside of the school and made her way carefully to the back, eyes narrowing when she saw how the dog cages had been torn apart from the inside, bits of skin stuck on the jagged edges.

Oh great.

They might have zombie _dogs_ to worry about too.

She followed the others inside of the large building, wondering how in the world they were supposed to find the kid in there.

"We're going to have to split up into teams to search this place." Rain announced after surveying the large main hall. "Dean and Lois, you search the second floor. Jill and Terri, you two take the first. L.J. and I will take the basement."

"Thats fine by me." Jill motioned to Terri.

Terri nodded and hurried after her as she stormed away.

Jill really hoped she came upon some zombies because she had a shit-load of pent-up frustration to let out.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Entering a science lab, Lois frowned, aiming all around her. She and Dean had decided to each take a room on this floor, splitting up. Both were competent with a gun and while she knew that she could shoot any undead bastard in the forehead with ease, she was still nervous about doing this on her own.

And it would be just her luck to get the science lab.

She hated science labs.

They freaked her out.

Taking in a deep breath, gun trained in front of her, Lois made her way silently within, trying to keep her eyes peeled for the kid.

Seeing and adult's outline in the foggy glass of the storage room ,she cocked her gun and gulped, heading towards it, fingers clasping around the handle.

It could be an undead or a hiding survivor on the other side.

Taking in a deep breath she yanked the door open in time for the science lab's skeleton to fall to the ground.

"Oh!" She gasped, realizing what the outline had been. "I _hate_ science-!"

Suddenly an undead roared up from the darkness behind the skeleton.

Lois looked up, horrified and unprepared.

Suddenly a gunshot rang and the creature fell, bullet to the forehead.

Lois turned to reluctantly thank Dean when her eyes widened, falling upon a _handsome_ man wearing a tactical suit. "You must be the other team." She looked behind him, seeing no one else. "I thought Lana said there were three of you?"

He was pale, and sweating, but still the handsomest thing she'd seen since Clark's death. "Yuri turned into one of those things...and Nicholai is searching for the girl on another level of this building." He straightened. "Miss Lang mentioned that your team would be arriving as well. Where are the others?"

Miss Lang?

Apparently Lana was using her maiden name.

Curious and curiouser.

Maybe Chloe's theory about Lex being dead had some validity to it.

"We split up, to search for the girl." Lois answered, pulling a strand of brown hair from her face. "We also got separated from two other members who distracted someone who attacked us, but they should be here soon."

Dean appeared through the doorway. "I heard a gunshot." He raised an eyebrow at the new guy. "So you're all that made it from the other team?"

"Another guy's in here somewhere." Lois answered.

Dean nodded, not really caring anyway.

"We are partners now." The newcomer looked between them. "My name is Carlos Olivera."

"I'm Lois Lane, and this is Dean Winchester." Lois motioned. "We should probably stick together and search for the girl."

"I agree." Carlos nodded.

Lois smiled at him.

_Finally_ something good had come out of the Undead Apocalypse.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own: Smallville, Supernatural, or Resident Evil: Apocalypse

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Why isn't this Lana Luthor person trying to contact us now that we're in the school?" Terri whispered, having been unable to _shut up_ since they'd split up, still filming everything. "She should be thinking about the greater good instead of putting us all at risk to search this building for one little girl. This is the good of the majority I'm talking about, and in times of apocalyptic shit that should be taken into account for!"

"Look, there's a kid in here who's alone and scared and we're going to find her." Jill hissed, growing rapidly annoyed with the pretty weather woman.

Terri let out a little whimper. "I wish Sam were here. He-you can tell that he's a warrior. I'd be safe if he were here."

"He's most probably dead, Chloe too, so get over it." Jill trained her gun at the shadows around her. "And anyway, even if that wasn't so, there was a _vibe_ between those two."

"Chloe and Sam?" Terri scoffed. "No way. She's too butch for him."

"She's hardly butch." Jill murmured.

"Do you...like her?" Terri asked curiously. "You look the type. Not that I'm judging or anything."

"I don't particularly like _anyone_ right now." Jill responded, giving her a pointed look.

Terri ignored her comment. "Look, Dean left the engine running in the van. I say we forget about this and get in the van and leave before we all become food of some mini zombies."

"And where would you propose we go?" Jill raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "The city's blocked off, you were there at the bridge, they're not letting anyone across now that the virus reached the gates."

"But that was _before_, when there was a _crowd_." Terri hissed. "Now everyone left, so we can drive up there, _show_ the guards that we're not bitten and thus not infected, and they'll let us through! No harm no foul!"

"After everything you can't seriously believe that." Jill shook her head.

Terri narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to go. I'm going to do it."

"_Fine_." Jill shook her head, not really caring either way. "But Umbrella won't let you cross, they'll probably shoot you on sight. You're signing your own death warrant."

"No, _you_ guys are, going along with the whims of this _woman_." Terri pushed her camera into Jill's hand. "They won't let me take this across the border, they'll not want evidence of what they did at the bridge, so you can have it."

"What about your Emmy?" Jill raised an eyebrow.

"There's going to be a cover up, Jill. No one would believe this if I aired it anyway." Terri whispered, going towards one of the windows and opening it. "Are you _sure_ you don't want to come with me?"

Jill nodded, wondering if Terri wanted her to come because she was worried about her, or if she was just scared of having to go on her own. "Yeah, I am."

"I hope you find the girl." Sighing, Terri climbed out of the window, into the bushes, and then made a sprint towards the van.

In seconds she was inside the vehicle and had sped away.

Jill shook her head, unable to believe it.

"And then there was one." She mumbled, training her gun before her and starting once more, searching around in the darkness.

She _really_ needed a zombie to shoot now.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Parking the police car outside of the school, Chloe and Sam exchanged looks as they killed the ignition and exited the vehicle.

"I was expecting to see a car." Sam murmured, discarding the possibility of the Raccoon City Police K9 Unit van as a possible mode of transportation due to the blood trails and bits of pieces of the people who'd been driving it still being there.

"They might have run into trouble on the way, but they'll be here." Chloe assured him,already heading up the steps towards the entrance. "Come on, we have to find Angela."

Sam nodded, climbing up after her and pulling out his gun.

As a team they entered the building, aiming their weapons around them, and after ascertaining the fact that there were no undead in sight, they nodded to each other and continued on.

Chloe followed pace behind Sam, eyes narrowed on the darkness around them. "Do we go to the basement and start our way up or what?"

"I-." Sam frowned, turning to look around him. "There are Lickers in this building."

Chloe shivered slightly. "I hate those things."

He nodded in agreement, eyes narrowing. "I sense something else too." He frowned. "Something...different."

"Different how?" Chloe asked, eyes narrowed. "Good different or Mutant X With Missile Gun different?"

"I don't...I don't know." Sam frowned. "But it's coming from this direction."

He began moving in that direction.

"So of course we follow it." Chloe mumbled to herself, hurrying to keep up with him.

Sam turned the corner and raised his gun, shooting once.

Chloe turned the corner and found an undead faculty member...dead...bullet to the forehead. "Was _he_ what you were sensing?"

Sam looked down at the man with the lab coat and shook his head. "No." He looked up. "It's down the hall."

He took off once more.

"Sam, if you're leading us towards some new mega monster, I'm going to save it the trouble and _kill_ _you myself_." She promised darkly.

"Then who'll help you battle it?" He rejoined without skipping a beat.

She didn't have an answer for that, so she just followed, trying to keep in time with the long-legged bastard.

Finally Sam stopped and turned towards a room. "Whatever it is, it's in here." He reached for the doorknob and tried it. "It's locked." Sam moved back and shot the lock once, the door swinging open. "Here goes nothing."

And he stepped into the darkness within.

Chloe sighed before following him in, gun first.

It was the faculty room.

And there was nothing there.

Frowning, Chloe looked around. "I don't see anything."

"It's in here." Sam promised. "Whatever it is."

Suddenly there was movement, and a small figure rose slowly from where she'd been hiding in the back of the sofa, hugging her school bag to her tightly.

Chloe blinked, unable to believe it. "Angela Ashford?"

"Yes?" The girl's british accent was soft. "Are you here to help me?"

"Yes." Chloe smiled, unable to believe it. "A friend of your fathers sent us to get you. We're going to get out of here." She took a step towards Angela, but stopped when Sam held out his arm in front of her, blocking her path. "Sam?"

"It's _her_." Sam frowned. "What I'm sensing...its _her_."

Chloe looked at the frightened little girl. "Sam..."

"No." He shook his head. "She's infected. That's the only explanation for my being able to sense her. She's infected on a massive level."

"I wasn't bitten." The girl hugged her bag tighter. "As soon as-as soon as everyone started eating everyone I locked myself in here and hid."

"Sam, she wasn't bitten." Chloe tried to make her way around Sam but he moved again, blocking her. "_Sam_."

"She's infected on a massive level." He repeated.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time." Chloe slapped his hand away. "And for the record, you know I'm infected at a massive level too and yet I don't see you pulling your gun out at me."

"That's different and you know it." Sam frowned, rubbing his stinging hand on the side of his pants.

She ignored him, eyes on the girl.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Chloe put down the gun on the sofa in a show of good faith. "I'm going to go to you now. But I won't hurt you. I swear."

The girl gulped but stayed still as Chloe went to her.

Placing her palm against Angela's forehead, Chloe closed her eyes and tried to lock in on the girl like she had on the undead, and just like them her body jolted as she connected with the girl, who gasped and went ramrod straight. Chloe could see the T-virus inside of this kid, and this was more than just a normal infection-this was off the scale.

And yet...and yet Chloe could see a lot of the antivirus as well, keeping the T-virus in check.

Chloe had never tried to disengage her hold over someone infected, and as she did it now both her and Angela cried out and grabbed their heads, doubling over.

"_Chloe_?" Sam cried, hurrying towards her and catching her as she nearly fell. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah-I'm fine." Chloe winced, finally opening her eyes and looking at Angela. "You have the antivirus, don't you?"

The girl, rubbing her forehead, took in a deep breath. "Yes." Her gaze lowered to the bag she'd been holding so protectively before.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, wary. "What did you just do?"

"Not now, Winchester." Chloe pushed away and held out her hand to Angela. "Please."

The child knew she really didn't have a choice, and handed over the bag.

Chloe looked through it and pulled out what appeared to be a lunch box, but was actually a container _filled_ with the antivirus and the syringe needed to inject it. The blonde looked at the child. "How did you get this?"

"My daddy." Angela answered softly. "My daddy made it for me." She took in a deep breath. "He's sick, and someday I'll get sick too. He just wanted to stop that. When I was little I had to walk on crutches. They said I'd _never_ get better, just worse. But he found a way to make me stronger."

"The T-virus." Sam whispered, suddenly understanding.

"They took the invention way from daddy and changed it, modified it with some other components that he couldn't recognize, and its what made it the T-virus. He would talk to himself sometimes late at night when he thought I was sleeping, worrying about what could happen." Angela continued, gaze lowered. "My daddy's not a bad man. He didn't mean for any of this."

"He just wanted you to live better." Chloe nodded, understanding. "And _we're_ going to help you get out of here so that you can have a chance to do so."

Angela's bottom lip trembled as she threw herself at Chloe and hugged her tightly, hiding her face in the girl's stomach.

Sam still eyed the girl warily, but sighed, nodding to Chloe as he picked up her gun from the sofa and handed it back to her. "We should find the others and get into contact with your friend."

Chloe nodded. "Angela, I need you to be brave, okay?"

Angel looked up at her, nodding.

"And you're going to walk between Sam and me, and even if you're scared don't leave there, it's the safest you can be, okay?"

"Okay." Angela nodded.

Suddenly there was movement by the door.

Sam and Chloe aimed their guns at the shadowed figures, about to shoot, when one spoke.

"Well I'll be damned." Jill lowered her gun and entered, shaking your head. "You two actually made it out alive."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Chloe snorted.

Jill smirked.

A handsome blonde man entered with her.

"You must be part of the other team." Sam announced.

The blonde nodded, a russian sounding accent deepening his words as he introduced himself. "Sergeant Nicholai Genovev, at your service."

"You work for Umbrella?" Chloe frowned, noticing his uniform.

"Used to." Nicholai responded, disgust on his face. "But they left us for dead in this place." He shouldered his weapon. "Now I consider myself freelance."

Chloe grinned, liking his attitude.

Plus, he was _really_ hot.

And she'd always had a weakness for a guy in a uniform.

"I had a run in with a couple of zombie dogs." Jill made a face. "I was outnumbered. Nicholai helped me."

"Undead." Chloe couldn't keep herself from correcting.

"Huh?" Jill blinked.

"Is there a difference?" Nicholai asked, curious.

"Oh, yes." Chloe nodded. "Zombies usually are brought back by magic, you see, not a virus. So since there is no ritualistic reason as to why the dead are rising, they're technically _undead_, not zombies."

Nicholai just looked at her.

Blushing, realizing she sounded very much a nitpicking geek, Chloe looked down.

Sam cleared his throat, eyes narrowed, going between Chloe and Nicholai. "Where are the others?"

"Searching for her." Jill replied, gaze going to Angela for a second before returning to Sam. "But considering they all left at the same time they should be returning any minute now."

"Carlos is the only one of my team left." Nicholai sighed. "He is searching as well, and must have come across your group."

"He did." Lois' voice was heard behind Jill and Nicholai, causing them to react and turn, pointing their guns at her, Dean, and a handsome dark haired man. Lois rolled her eyes at them as she sauntered into the room. "Honestly you guys, we're in a flesh-eating, undead revolution. Watch your backs."

"Especially if you're keeping said backs to open doors." Dean agreed.

Nicholai and the man who must be Carlos shared nods, obviously relieved to see that the other was still alive.

Lois frowned at Jill. "Where's Terri?"

Jill sighed. "She climbed out of a window and took the van we came in. Said that she was going back to Ravens Gate Bridge and would convince Umbrella that she wasn't infected."

Dean looked at something behind them before shaking his head and looking back at them.

"The idiot just got herself killed." Rain mumbled, appearing from behind Dean with another dark man.

"I thought you said that there were only two of you." Chloe narrowed her eyes at Nicholai after sending a glance in the direction of the African American with Rain.

"There are." Nicholai responded, eyes narrowed on the newcomer.

"We picked L.J. up on the street before getting here. He's clean." Rain explained. "You all should talk softer. We could hear you all the way from the stairs. If we could, so can the undead."

"Lady's got a point." L.J. pointed out.

Carlos, pale and sweaty, suddenly doubled over and threw up.

Lois looked at him worriedly.

Chloe frowned, looking closely at him now and noticing for the first time how pale he was, and the sickly glint in his eyes. "How long ago were you bitten?"

"Three hours ago." Carlos coughed, wiping his mouth with the back of his glove.

Chloe smiled, gaze going to Angela's bag. "Today's your lucky day."

The phone ringing on the table caught their attention.

"I'll tend to him." Sam offered as Angela passed him the container with the anti-virus.

Chloe nodded, going towards the phone and picking it up. "Lana?"

"It's amazing how easy it was to hack into the Raccoon City's security cameras." Lana sounded pleased with herself.

Chloe snorted and rolled her eyes. "You mind telling us how we're getting out of here?"

"Oh. Right. There's a helicopter already being prepared." Lana explained. "It takes off in 47 minutes. It'll be the last transport to leave Raccoon City before they detonate."

"I'm guessing this helicopter isn't laid out just for us." Chloe sighed.

"No." Lana sighed. "I want to say I can send millions of helicopters your way but I can't. Lex has me cut off, completely. I have no power of my own as a Luthor anymore. I'm doing everything from the mansion."

"Wait, so Lex is alive?" Chloe's eyes narrowed.

"Why wouldn't the bastard be?" Lana asked.

"I-it doesn't matter." Chloe sighed, running her hand through her hair. "Tell me about this helicopter."

"Lets just say that it's supposed to be taking someone _else_ out, but it'll be lightly guarded." Lana responded vaguely. "The helicopter will be at city hall, and Chloe, you need to hurry."

She nodded. "Lana...before you go...we had a friend. She left in the van."

"Yes." Lana sighed, taking in a breath before answer. "She didn't make it to the gates. Zombies were attracted by the sound of the engine and attacked the van, swarming it. She didn't have a chance." There was another sigh. "I'm sorry."

Chloe sighed, closing her eyes. "Did you get a look at that thing that shot at us?"

"Oh my-thank you for reminding me of that! I can't believe I forgot to mention this!" Lana gasped. "It's somehow related to Umbrella. I can't tell you _how_ because those files are locked down and I cant get access to them. All I know is that it was once human, and that it is a part of what is called the Nemesis Program."

The phone slipped from Chloe's hands, clanging loudly on the tiles below.

"Chloe?" Lois was by her side in a second. "What is it? What's the matter?"

"Boss?" Rain frowned.

Chloe didn't hear them, reliving the memory of making it out of that hell hole Hive only to be caught by Umbrella. She remembered her friend on the ground, screaming as his body mutated.

_'I want him in the Nemesis Program.' _Someone had announced as they took him away.

Chloe jolted as she felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up into Sam's worried face.

"What is it Chloe?" He looked down at her, worried. "What did she tell you?"

"Kappa." She whispered, horrified, grabbing his shirt. "The thing that tried to kill us tonight. It was _Kappa_."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"What happened?" Lana slammed her hand against the computer screen as it suddenly went blank. "What's going on?"

"Computers." Lex's voice came from behind her, oh so condescendingly. "So unreliable." Lana froze, closing her eyes for a second, before taking in a deep breath and turning to face him. "Lex."

"You really thought I didn't know?" Lex sneered. "Did you really _think_ you had the hacking skill capable of pulling all of this off? _Really_ Lana?"

"Why would you help me do this?" Lana asked, eyes narrowing as she understood what was being implied by her diabolic husband.

He shook his head. "This had nothing to do with you. It had to do with _her_."

"Her?" Lana frowned. "_Chloe_?"

"I don't know what stroke of luck was on my favor when she ended up being there in the Hive the day it all went down, or that she would be locked up in the room where everything happened, but it was fate." Lex smirked. "And while Raccoon City wasn't supposed to be infected, its given me the perfect opportunity to watch her in action. If I had given her any directions she wouldn't have done a thing, probably even got herself killed for certain or get eaten. But with you giving her and the others hope she's fought on, and she's surpassing my expectations."

Lana's eyes widened. "What did you do to her?"

Lex just turned and faced the guards that'd just arrived. "Make sure my wife behaves herself for once. And if she doesn't," his gaze slid to her for a second. "You have my permission to shoot her."

And with that Lex left, lips curving in a smirk.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own: Smallville, Supernatural, or Resident Evil: Apocalypse

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

There was silence from the group as they got ready to exit the faculty room and try make their way towards the location Lana had given them. Sam turned to Rain, hand on her shoulder, whispering to her. Rain just nodded, trying to be strong, but it was obvious that this was taking an emotional toil on her. Kappa had been the only other member of her team, her friends, who'd made it out of the Hive alive, and they all knew that she'd held faith in her heart that he might be out there, fine.

And yet now they all knew that he was some mutated monster out to kill them.

Lois was smiling at Carlos, who after getting his dose of the anti-virius, was now well on his way to a full recovery.

Chloe turned towards Dean, motioning with her chin towards a corner.

The demon shouldered his shotgun and made his way towards her, reading her desire to speak solely to him.

"Dean." Chloe looked around her to make sure that everyone was busy with their own business and not listening, before returning her attention to him. "We mightn't have another moment like this where we can talk, so I need you to listen to me closely."

He nodded. "What is it?"

"We don't know if any of us are going to make it out of here alive." Chloe cleared her throat. "And if I don't-if for some reason I'm finally going to stay dead-or infected-or whatever...if for some reason I can't be there when you all are in Star City, I need you to do this for me. It'll be my last order as your mistress."

Dean's eyes narrowed. "Go on."

She passed him Angela's bag. "You have the anti-virus...and my blood...in one of the empty vials."

"When did you-?" Dean blinked in surprise before noticing the bandage around her hand.

"Everyone's been distracted." She responded, stepping closer. "Your orders are to get everyone to the Watchtower in Star City, Lois knows where it is and she'll guide you. Once there you'll find a subterranean entrance through the basement to a secret subway that will take you and the survivors to a space ship hidden under Queen Enterprises, which will take you all to the Watchtower Space Station. But Dean, because of the risk you can't let _anyone_ who has been infected-even if they have had the anti-virus in them, to go."

Dean frowned. "But _you're_ infected...maybe not _infectious_, but you _are_ infected."

"I know that." Chloe responded.

Dean's eyes narrowed. "So you're telling me that even if you make it to the rocket you don't plan on going on it?"

"I can't. As long as I have this virus in my blood I can't risk the completely healthy people. They might be the last chance for the survival of the human race." Chloe lowered her voice. "This isn't the end. Even if it takes a year or two, another outbreak is going to happen, and then its only going to be time before this is global."

"You psychic now?" Dean sneered.

"I know how Lex thinks, and he's still alive, which means this is only the beginning." Chloe took in a deep breath, running her hand over her hair. "In the Watchtower you'll find a list of all the people who are to go to that space station with you. The most important person to you right now is Senator Martha Kent."

"Why?" Dean frowned.

"Because I'm willing your soul to _her_." Chloe responded. "And you know that the person who has your soul-."

"I know." Dean frowned, nodding.

"So you get those on the list to the space ship, to the station, and you make sure Lois is one of them." Chloe narrowed her eyes. "I don't care if you have to _drug_ her. You do whatever you need to to make sure that my cousin is inside of the Watchtower Space Station when the locks activate and she has no way of coming back until the appointed time, do you understand me?"

"Yes." Dean nodded, glance going to Lois before returning to Chloe. "Anyone other than you, the kid, and Olivera who isn't allowed on?"

Chloe felt a little sick, remembering Angie.

And yet she stuck to her guns.

This was for the survival of human beings.

"Rain." Chloe responded softly. "She was infected too. But she already knows that she and I won't be boarding, she's fine with it."

If push came to shove, and something happened to the girl's dad, Chloe and Rain would take care of Angie.

"Does my brother know about this?" Dean asked suddenly, sending a look in his brother's direction. "Because, well, I might have missed out on some of the action, but its pretty obvious he's...attached...to you."

Chloe's gaze went to Sam, who was still talking to Rain. "He knows."

"And what did he say about it?" Dean wanted to know.

"He's not happy." Chloe shrugged. "But that's not important."

Dean nodded, not looking too happy either, but not about to argue about it. "What's your blood for?"

For a moment she wondered what he was talking about, but then she remembered the vial. "It's to feed into the machine at the entrance of the rocket. I have the virus in me. It will use it to scan the people who are trying to enter and will pick up anyone infected that maybe have gotten passed you."

"You've really thought this through." Dean mumbled.

"I've had practice with this whole Apocalypse thing." Chloe shrugged, giving him a little smile. "It gets easier with each and every one."

He smirked back, amused by this woman.

Sam cleared his throat, interrupting them, a frown on his face. "We should go."

Chloe nodded. "Yes."

As a group they exited the faculty room, trying to be as silent as could be due to the fact that their ammo was severely down.

"Remember." Sam looked back at them from his place in front. "Don't fire unless you have to. We're going to need all the bullets we have."

Jill nodded. "Let's do this."

With Angie in the middle, the group made their way down the darkened corridor towards the main entrance.

Sam slipped out of the front doors first, gun trained, making sure the coast was clear, before motioning the others to follow him silently.

Lois, L.J., Carlos and Angela slipped out.

And that was when Chloe heard the sound of claws against tiles.

She looked up, seeing the figures of five half rotten dobermans standing at the other side of the corridor, growling.

They were sniffing the air hungrily.

Chloe's eyes went down to her cut hand and then up at them.

They'd been drawn to the smell of her blood.

Her gaze then went to the group, her mind calculating their chances with their lack of ammo-and the sound of guns attracting the undead-and the fact that there was a great distance between here and where the helicopter was. And once they got to the helicopter Lana had insinuated that they'd have to fight for it.

Which meant that they didn't have enough ammo.

They wouldn't make it.

Not if they fought off these dogs.

Jill, the last before Chloe, slipped out.

Chloe then reached forwards and grabbed the doors, yanking them closed, using the padlock that the guard had obviously been about to use to lock the school before being killed, and she locked the doors shut.

"_Chloe_!" Sam snarled, pushing his way back to the doors and slamming his hand into it, gazing at her through the small glass section above. "What are you doing?"

But she didn't have time to answer, the sound of hurried feet racing towards her causing her to look up in time to duck, a doberman slamming into the door, its face hitting the glass bit.

"I'm bleeding Sam! They're all going to be nose open for me!" Chloe screamed, knowing that he could hear her. "Just get everyone out safely! I'll meet you there!"

"Goddamit Chloe!"

But Chloe didn't get to hear anymore since she was already racing up the stairs, a pack of ravenous creatures racing up behind her.

The blonde pushed on, making a dash for the first open classroom she found and diving in, kicking the door closed in the faces of those mongrels, a couple of them yelping as the door made contact with their faces. Locking the door, Chloe took in a deep breath and looked around the classroom warily.

The door had been open.

Sam had said there were Lickers in this building.

And, of course, there were undead...students and faculty alike.

For a moment she flashed back to the Hive.

She was alone in the dark with ravenous, mutated creatures that wanted nothing more than to eat her alive.

Chloe gulped.

Sometimes she _really_ hated being noble and shit.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"This will be fascinating to watch." Lex whispered to himself, sitting in his bedroom, watching through satellite feedback, everything that was going on in the school. He really didn't care about the group of people who'd reluctantly gone on, obviously towards the last helicopter that he'd left in place there as bait. Lex didn't care to see their fate. Even if they did make it to the helicopter his people were waiting, and they'd be taken care of.

What Lex really cared about, was watching his creation in the perfect testing situation.

She was alone.

With precious few bullets.

And three very different types of creatures.

From what the school cameras picked up there were zombie dogs, zombie humans, and the Lickers.

He'd gone over the footage of her performance in the Hive, and it'd been interesting, very promising...but he really hadn't been able to see a lot of things clearly because the footage had been very damaged.

But now he had a very clear, live view of what was going on, and he wanted to see her as the constant adrenaline pumping in her system seemed to be what was needed to trigger the programs that'd been implanted in her mind.

Lex smirked, safe and secure. "This will very _extremely_ fascinating."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Looking around her for another possible way out, Chloe went to the window and tried to open it but it was stuck. The blonde grunted and turned her back on the window, looking around the room. The dogs had been clawing at the door and now they threw themselves at it viciously, trying to break it down, and they would succeed if they continued.

Looking around her, Chloe tried to stay calm, to stay focused.

She couldn't go down and she couldn't go out.

Her eyes widened and she gazed up.

She winced.

Despite being claustrophobic air vents seemed to be her eternal salvation.

Pushing a desk under the vent, Chloe yanked it open and took in a deep breath as she pulled herself into the darkness. She knew that she wasn't exactly safe. Any Licker could have found its way into the vents, but at least she had an advantage in that the Lickers were large and would find it more awkward than her to navigate the narrow air ducts.

Not exactly sure where she was headed, Chloe began to crawl forwards, keeping gun in hand just in case. She found herself quickly getting lost and disoriented, and yet pressed on, peering down every air vent she came across. Most rooms below had undead wobbling around, groaning. Some had the undead dogs.

Only one had had a Licker in it, and it had been too busy chewing on the remains of some poor bastard to notice the sound of her in the vents above.

But her hand was bleeding.

And the scent of the blood seemed to be getting stronger, because the next couple of rooms she passed the creatures inside were looking straight up at her, hands extended as high as they could go, groaning and moaning, thankfully unable to get at her.

She kept getting more and more lost in the darkness of the vents, and she didn't see the drop off until she was tumbling down with a loud scream. Chloe landed hard, the weight more than the vent could handle, and it collapsed with her on it.

The blonde rolled on the ground, disoriented, in pain.

Where was her gun?

A low moan echoed throughout the dark room.

Eyes wide, Chloe pushed herself to her feet in time to dodge the undead lunging at her. She pulled the knife from her belt and slammed it into the undead's head, pinning it to the wall, killing it once and for all. The blonde yanked the blade out of its head and then turned, scanning the room, not able to see anything else in the darkness.

That didn't mean there wasn't something there though.

The blonde rushed to the window, trying to open it.

It opened partially, but jammed.

"Dammit!" Chloe snapped and then turned her back on the window in time to come face to face with a Licker whose barbed tongue flicked in her direction, scenting her. "Oh _perfect_."

The creature lunged at her and Chloe dropped her knife, instead picking up a chair and slamming it sideways into the Licker, sending it to the ground. She then picked up her knife and would have raced to the door but that tongue raced out and curled around her ankle, yanking her to the ground and then drawing her towards it.

Screaming as the barbs cut into her flesh, Chloe tightened her grip on the knife and slashed it violently across the tongue, severing it from the body.

The Licker shrieked loudly, in agony.

Getting up quickly Chloe stomped down on the bleeding tongue and kicked the creature in the head as hard as she could, hearing that satisfying tear as the tongue remained wiggling detached, on the ground.

"I am _sick_ and _tired_." Chloe stomped on the wiggling tongue before heading towards the Licker, which, now, without its tongue, couldn't scent her, couldn't tell where she was. "I just want to go home and relax. But no, I have to be running for my life, dodging you assholes and a missile strike."

She flung her knife at the Licker, and it embedded itself to the hilt in the Licker's forehead.

The creature collapsed, dead.

"You aren't _a quarter_ as badass as the one in the Hive was." She kicked at the body, yanking the knife out, before making her way to the door and looking out cautiously.

So far she couldn't see anything.

Then again she hadn't seen the damn Licker in the classroom, had she?

Where was Sam and his ability to sense these things when you needed him?

Smiling slightly to herself at that, Chloe slipped out onto the corridor.

She'd seen a fire escape on the other side of the building when she'd entered. If she got to one of the windows on that side of the school she could break the glass and climb down.

Glad she had a plan, Chloe didn't have the time to congratulate herself because of the sound of claws on tiles...ahead and behind her.

Two dobermans appeared on each side of her, growling.

Chloe twirled at threw her knife at one.

She missed.

"Now that's just _fun_."

As one they growled and charged at her viciously.

Chloe looked between them, calculating.

As the first leaped at her she slammed her fist down on the Doberman's head, bashing it to the ground.

She then turned and dodged the leap of the other dog.

As the second dog sailed in the air passed her, Chloe returned her attention to the one she'd knocked down she stomped down on its neck hard, hearing the sound of the bones cracking, the creature going still beneath her.

The other doberman barreled into her, sending her to the ground.

Falling onto her back Chloe reached up and grabbed the dog by its neck, struggling as she tried to keep those salivating fangs from chomping on her face.

The sound of claws against tiles made her glance to the side to see another doberman racing towards her.

"Oh _fuck_."

Suddenly the doberman was blown away by a bullet, and another shot caused the back of the head of the one Chloe was struggling with to explode.

Chloe blinked, wiping bits of its brain off of her face.

"_Stay_." A heavily accented voice kicked the doberman off of her.

"Chloe!" Sam was by her in seconds. "Are you okay?"

"What are you two idiots doing here?" Chloe asked, sitting up, looking between Nicholai and Sam.

"We wanted to." Nicholai explained with a shrug. "Came up fire escape."

So they'd gotten in the way she'd decided to get out.

Sam's eyes went to her ankle, seeing it bleeding. His gaze darkened. "Licker."

"Tongueless." She assured him, grateful for his help as he pulled her up, an arm around her waist.

"The antidote will work for that?" Nicholai asked worriedly.

"I don't need an antidote." Chloe explained as Sam began to lead her back to the room they'd come out of. "I've been hurt by a Licker before. They're not contagious for me."

Nicholai watched her in interest as Sam exited through the open window and she went next, Nicholai finally bringing up the rear.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own: Smallville, Supernatural, or Resident Evil: Apocalypse

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Once they hot-wired a car and made it to the site Lana had told them the helicopter would be at, subtly was not needed.

The fight was already underway.

Chloe, Sam and Nicholai hurried into the fray, trying to help their friends as they fought off Umbrella security guards.

Chloe dove into the black, protective suits, and shared a look with a relieved and pissed Lois before the blonde grabbed the helmet of the closest guard and swung it around, the sound of his neck breaking echoing in her ear as she grabbed his baton and turned on the security guards hurrying towards her. She'd never held a baton before, much less fought with one, and yet her body was going through the motions, slamming helmets and breaking bones.

Chloe's mind was having a hard time keeping up with what her body was doing.

It tried to rationalize, to come up with an explanation for how she could do the things she was doing.

Stealing another baton, she twirled them in her hands, realizing that there was no one standing around her anymore.

They were all on the ground.

Dead.

At her hands.

She dropped the batons.

What was _happening_ with her?

How-how was she _doing_ this?

Suddenly Lois screamed, as a bullet pierced through her shoulder, and she fell to the ground.

"Lois!" Chloe rushed to her side.

"That's enough." A voice rang out. "Put your weapons down and surrender, or the little girl gets it in the head."

Everyone stopped, looking for the voice, finally seeing the man as he appeared around the corner, armed guards flanking him on every side.

"We've been expecting you." The handsome blonde man, with the hunt of an accent, stood, eyes on Chloe.

"This was a _trap_." Jill hissed.

"No." Chloe shook her head. "Lana would never-."

"Mrs. Luthor didn't realize she was being monitored, that she was playing into our plans." The man replied as his men flanked them, taking their weapons and securing them with plastic handcuffs. "As were you."

The ground shook, and out of the mist appeared 'Project Nemesis'.

"_Kappa?"_ Rain whispered, horrified to see what had become of her colleague.

The creature Kappa had now become showed no signs of having even heard her.

"Who are you?" Chloe stood, shielding her cousin's body, eyes narrowed on the blonde man. "What do you want?"

"Oh, where are my manners?" The man in charge tilted his head with an amiable smile. "I am Major Cain."

Suddenly bright overhead lights blared on, blinding them for seconds as their eyes adjusted from the darkness to the light.

"Discard primary weaponry." Major Cain ordered Nemesis, the creature obeying, lowering that damned rocket launcher he carried around with him.

"How could you let this happen to him?" Chloe whispered, unable to believe that this was the same man who had survived the Hive with her, Sam, and Rain. "If your people had just let me administer the antidote to him-!"

"He was never a good soldier, not as a human." Major Cain interrupted her, hands clasped behind his back. "But now? _Now_ he is a true soldier-maybe the _best_."

"He didn't want this!" Chloe snarled at him, and would have thrown herself at him if she wasn't restrained by the plastic handcuffs, and by the guard holding onto her from behind.

"I do not hear him complaining." Major Cain mocked.

"Can he even _talk_?" Chloe felt like crying. "I bet you took out his vocal cords. That's how Lex likes his test subjects-_unable to scream_."

Hadn't Lex done the same thing to _her_?

The only thing was that her vocal cords had always re-grown.

"What does it matter?" Major Cain wanted to know, a smirk on his face. "What should matter to you, is that the little group you have helped make it this far survive to see the morning."

Chloe went cold. "What do you want?"

"I want _you_ to fight _him_." The blonde male swept his arm out towards Nemesis.

"Chloe don't do it!" Lois yelled.

"Are you insane?" Sam hissed. "That thing will _kill_ her!"

"You have very little faith in your comrade." Major Cain mocked.

"What the fuck is wrong with you man? She's like ninety pounds!" Dean struggled against his binds. "That thing is like 300! There's no fucking way that you can think that that is a fair fight!"

"What I _think_ does not matter." Major Cain replied. "What I _know_ on the other hand, _does_." His gaze leveled on Chloe. "And I _know_ that if you do not win this fight, Nemesis will tear your friends limb from limb, and take extra time on your beloved cousin, making sure she _truly_ suffers before dying."

Chloe snarled. "If you put _one hand_ on her-!"

"I won't do anything. Nemesis will." The man smirked, in control and knowing it. "So, Chloe Sullivan, you have a choice. Kill a friend, or kill your cousin." He leaned forwards. "Which shall it be?"

"Chloe don't even think about it!" Lois ordered. "_Chloe_!"

"Your cousin doesn't have that nifty little ability that you have." Major Cain reminded Chloe in a soft voice that only they could hear. "If she dies, she'll remain dead, and you know where she'll most probably end up." He trailed a gloved finger under her chin. "She _has_ killed before, hasn't she?"

"I'm going to _rip_ your balls out and shove them down your throat before this night's over." Chloe hissed.

"There's our little killer." He chucked her chin before motioning to the man behind her. "Release her."

She felt the plastic being sliced, and Chloe yanked away, rubbing her wrists, glaring viciously at Cain before turning to Nemesis, her expression falling. "Kappa." She took a step towards him. "Kappa...can you hear me?"

With a growl that wasn't human, Nemesis attacked, fist swinging in her direction.

Chloe ducked and dodged every punch and kick her way, tripping a couple of times and yet righting herself in time to dodge another attempt. "Kappa! It's me! Chloe!"

His nest punch landed, slamming into her shoulder and sending her down, hard.

Grunting in pain, Chloe gave a yelp and rolled quickly to the side, his heavy, combat boot coming down so hard where her head had been seconds ago that the floor cracked.

"Kappa! Stop it!" Rain yelled from where was was being restrained. "Please Kappa! Stop it!"

But Nemesis wasn't reacting to the sound of her voice.

Chloe swung out of the way and grabbed his arm, using the momentum to pull him towards her, the move unbalancing him and she kneed him in the mouth of his stomach.

Once.

Twice.

She then punched him and pushed away, in time for him to land a punch to her face.

Crying out at the pain she didn't allow herself to flinch, to hold her face as she wanted to, instead countering with a roundhouse kick that sent him skidding backwards with its strength.

"_How did she do that?_" Carlos whispered. "_She shouldn't have the strength to push him around like that_."

Nemesis roared, furious, attacking once more.

He moved to punch her, his fist coming in towards the left side of her head.

Chloe stepped in towards him with her left foot, and dropped down onto her right knee, using her left forearm to block the punch and push it up over her head. At the same time her right hand swung out and upwards to strike up into his groin with her palm. As the strike made contact she immediately grabbed hold of his testicles and squeezed as tightly as possible, pulling her hand back towards her waist while standing back up, moving her left foot back in line with the right one.

Nemesis roared in agony as his scrotum tore.

Chloe's eyes widened and she hurried back a couple of steps.

"_What the fuck was that?"_ Jill whispered.

Chloe wanted to know the same thing.

How the hell had she just done that?

Despite being in obvious agony, Nemesis charged her, roaring.

"Kappa please stop!" Chloe cried, trying to dodge the blows, but she wasn't fast enough, a kick connecting with her head, sending her flying into a nearby wall and disorienting her with a flash of bright hot pain.

"_Chloe_!" Someone screamed.

She couldn't tell who.

The voice seemed so distorted to her.

Suddenly she was grabbed by her throat and slid up the wall so high that her feet didn't touch the ground.

Chloe tried desperately to breathe, to claw her way free, to look into Kappa's only visible eye, to get through to him.

But she couldn't.

Because that wasn't Kappa anymore.

It was Nemesis.

And if she died, he'd use the time for her resurrection to work...to kill everyone.

Grabbing hold of that arm and using it for leverage, Chloe pulled herself up in a kick, her boot connecting with his head.

Nemesis dropped her, disoriented, and Chloe acted fast, not even sure what she was doing as her arms crossed and she stepped forwards, placing both index fingers into the corner of his mouth and forcefully pushing her arms forwards and outwards, splitting Nemesis' cheek from the corner of the mouth up towards the ears. Her hands then turned around to grab hold of the holes that served as his ears, and forcefully retracted and uncrossed, tearing them as well. She then struck down slightly across the body onto the bridge of his nose with the heel of one hand, breaking the nose. And with the palm of her other hand, Chloe struck upwards onto the tip of his nose, driving shards of broken bone back into his brain.

Nemesis stood still for a moment before he collapsed loudly onto the ground.

Dead.

There was silence so thick, one could hear the moaning of the undead in the city around them.

"Do you understand _now_ how important you are to me?" Major Cain asked softly from behind her. "That creature was one thing, but _you_? You are _magnificent_."

"What's happening to me?" Chloe whispered, unable to turn away from Nemesis' body, unable to look at Major Cain. "What did Lex _do_ to me?"

"You're not mutation, Chloe, you _never_ were. And Mister Luthor knew that. You're special. You're different. You're _evolution_." He stepped forwards. "With my help, just _imagine_ what you can achieve."

Chloe turned to him finally.

"Come with me." Major Cain held out his gloved hand.

"You can't be serious." Chloe shook her head at him. "I'm not going _anywhere_ with you."

"What if it means that your friends can leave in the helicopter?" Major Cain asked.

Chloe froze. "_What_?"

He smiled.

"Don't listen to him Chloe!" Sam snarled.

"Mister Luthor is offering you a deal. Come with us peacefully, and they can take the helicopter." Major Cain replied.

"They probably have it bugged to explode!" Lois snapped. "Don't listen to him!"

"There is no bomb. There _is_ however a camera installed so that you can watch, live, what goes on in the helicopter so you know that they arrive safely." Major Cain shook his head.

"Why?" Chloe asked. "_Why_ offer them the helicopter?"

"We have another waiting for us on top of that building." The Major motioned. "And as I said, we were expecting this." He smiled. "We know of your plans, to send them to the Space Station. They will be no bother for us there. And even if they _do_ tell people what happened here, who will believe them? Umbrella-our work is _life_."

And it didn't help that Terri's video camera had gotten destroyed in the fight.

"Surely you cannot ask for more." Major Cain announced, looking to the skies. "You must hurry. The time is nearly here."

Chloe shook, terrified at the thought of going back to Lex's lab.

She could remember every time they drilled into her, cut her open, made her scream.

"Chloe don't you _dare_!" Lois ordered.

"Think of your cousin." Major Cain whispered. "Think of the child."

"Deal." Chloe whispered.

"Chloe _no_!" Lois screamed. "I won't go! I won't let you do this!"

The blonde turned to the brunette. "Lois, you're the only one who knows how to pilot that thing. You're the only one who knows the way to access the subway. You're the only one who knows how to ready the space ship. You _have_ to go. Peoples _lives_ depend on this. On _you_."

"I won't leave you." Lois whispered, eyes filling with tears. "_Don't make me leave you_."

Chloe's eyes filled as well, and she wiped them away. "Whatever they're going to do, they need my cooperation, there's no other reason for why they're offering you all a chance-why they're the deal."

"Chloe-." Sam started.

"No." Chloe shook her head. "Don't-don't say anything. I made my choice. I was never going to go to the Space Station anyway."

"_What_?" Lois whispered in horror.

"We need to go." Major Cain turned to Chloe. "_Now_."

The blonde nodded, as the guards released the hostages.

Lois stood, shoulder injured, crying as she stared at Chloe. "I'm going to find you."

And with that she turned and raced into the helicopter.

Chloe's gaze turned to Dean's.

The demon nodded, understanding what she was telling him, and reassuring her that he would keep his promise.

As the others boarded the helicopter, Sam stayed behind, just looking at her.

Chloe gulped. "Goodbye."

His eyes narrowed. "See you soon."

And with that he entered the helicopter, the door sliding shut behind him.

Chloe watched as it rose into the air.

"Come. We have little time." Major Cain ordered.

Chloe nodded, numbly following the armed men as they escorted her to the building all the way to the top, where another helicopter was indeed waiting on them. She sat down, silently accepting the small monitor in which she could see inside of the helicopter her friends had left in. As promised, during the long flight, she could constantly see what was going on inside of the helicopter, and watched as it landed safely on the rooftop of Watchtower, Star City.

She didn't know what happened after they left the helicopter.

She didn't need to know.

They'd made it.

That was all that mattered.

"You made the right decision." Major Cain assured her.

She didn't answer, just hugged her knees to her chest and closed her eyes until they finally landed.

When the door slid open, the first thing she saw was Lex Luthor, in a white suit, smiling at her. "Welcome home."

And that was how she knew for sure that she'd gone to hell.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**There will be a sequel!**

**Not sure when though.**

**Review?**


End file.
